


Steamy Windows

by AwatereJones



Series: Mish Mash Menagerie [7]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Back Seat Sex, M/M, Phwoooorrrrrrr, random rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:26:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4359605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto meets a man in Tescos and they have sex in the car park.  Nuff Said?</p><p> </p><p>Inspired by a comment on a beloved friend's work that irked me ... Irk!!!!! "I'll bloody Irk ya till ya Eek!"</p><p>Rant over ... enjoy my fellow minions.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXOOXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steamy Windows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Schuneko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuneko/gifts).



Ianto was looking at the wine on display with open confusion.

A man shifted on his feet a little to the left, just in the corner of Ianto's vision and he turned to look at him.

Rhia expected wine to have with the dinner, the first real dinner since he moved back to Cardiff. God, what the hell was he going to get. This had been Lisa's thing and, well. Lisa had a few things, more than he realised when he had come home early form work and found one of her things was to shag his brother in the afternoon.

The man noticed him staring aimlessly over his shoulder and swung around to see what had taken his attention.

An advert for hair removal crème? Really?

The man turned back with a quizzical expression and Ianto suddenly realised what he must look like.

"Sorry, I'm supposed to get wine for dinner but have no idea what to get!" Ianto explained and he smiled.

Oh. My. God.

Ianto hadn't been interested in a man since college and he had always thought that was just a phase. Well, that's what Lisa told him anyway.

This man was gorgeous. Like movie star gorgeous. Like, exotic dancer gorgeous.

Ianto grinned back and the man stepped closer.

"Well, what are you eating?"

"Why?" Ianto cocked his head and the man seemed to lean towards him.

"Well, red meat, white meat? The wine can dominate if the food doesn't match." He held out his hand and Ianto looked at it with surprise, "Jack Harkness."

"Oh" Ianto grasped the hand and felt warmth spreading, "Jones. Ianto Jones."

"Hello Mr Bond" Jack said in a cheesy villain voice.

Ianto found himself laughing in the middle of Tesco's. Who knew?

"I guess I better ask her" Ianto fiddled with his phone, texting his sister.

"Lucky lady" Jack murmured and Ianto blushed.

"My sister" he blurted.

"Really?" now the smile had a predatory nature to it and Ianto found a blush forming.

"Wow" Jack whispered as he looked at the blush, "You are so cute."

The phone pinged and Jack snatched it from his hand while he gaped.

"Ah. Roast. Doesn't say if …" the phone rang and Ianto looked on with his mouth open as Jack answered it.

"Hello there, this is the phone of the gorgeous and incredibly sexy Jones, Ianto Jones. If you want to speak to him you should really wait until the blush has receded enough for the blood to return to his brain."

"Yeah?" Jack laughed. "You didn't say red mead or white. Poor sweetie is completely nonplussed."

Ianto blinked.

"Jack Harkness."

Ianto looked for the hidden cameras.

"No, just a weary traveller ma'am, enjoying your lovely weather."

Ianto frowned as Jack had a nice conversation with his sister.

"Yeah? That sounds lovely sweet lady."

Jack snapped the phone shut and grinned at him.

"I don't have my vehicle here, I walked from where I'm staying." Jack said to him as he handed it back.

"Huh?"

"Your sister invited me" Jack grinned, "And it's this one!"

Jack snagged two bottles of something red and grabbed Ianto by the hand as he dragged him to the checkout.

They were in the carpark before it occurred to Ianto that Jack had paid.

"I'm sorry," Ianto said as they reached his SUV, "I should have paid for those."

"Nice wheels!" Jack enthused.

"Yeah, bought it to piss off my girlfriend" Ianto snorted, then watched Jack's face fall.

"We broke up!" Ianto said hastily then wondered where that came from.

Jack was inside the back of the SUV on the back seat. He was kneeling as he checked out the back and Ianto found he had a bird's eye view of the most delicious arse as it wriggled.

"Want me to slap that?" Oh god, where the hell did that come from?

"Well, you could get up here and help me try out the "You can fit two bodies in the back" claim with this model!" Jack leered and Ianto was again laughing with surprise.

Ianto climbed in with the intention of telling him off but the arms that helped lift him in also reached behind him and slammed the door shut.

Ianto stared into electric blue eyes as they came so close that their noses touched.

"Does that count as a kiss?" Jack whispered and Ianto's eyes grew wide.

His lips were soft and not as demanding as his eyes told him they could be. Ianto sighed and melted into the touch.

What the hell, he's an adult.

The back of the vehicle could hold two or three bodies it turned out.

It also transpired that Ianto's suit was able to be removed a lot faster than he had put it on a mere eight hours ago.

Jack's hands were soft and warm, like his lips and Ianto knew he was gone.

Jack's hands found his growing appreciation for the soft touches and as Jack squeezed, Ianto knew his blush was gone with all blood rushing to other parts of his anatomy.

"Beautiful" Jack whispered.

Ianto grunted.

"You ever been with a man?" Jack was kissing his neck and it took Ianto a moment to focus.

"In college, a fling." Ianto finally barked as he squirmed.

"You like top or bottom?"

"Huh?"

"I'll take that as a 'don't care' then" Jack growled as he slid down to nuzzle Ianto's balls.

"Fuck!"

Jack's tongue had slid behind the ball sack and Ianto had his first ever rimming experience.

Hell, was he babbling? Was this possible?

Fingers, oh …. Oh … please …. Yes …. Oh ….. Please

Jack surged up and Ianto was surprised that he found no repulsion in the kiss. It tasted of Jack still, hot cinnamon.

Jack hesitated and looked at the lovely man who was looking back up with hooded eyes.

"OK?"

Ianto's grin was goofy and Jack felt a wave of lust.

He gently eased in and enjoyed the feeling of being seated. Warmth.

Ianto felt the breach and sighed softly as he felt fuller and more content than he had in months.

Jack set a leisurely pace as he watched the emotions crossing Ianto's face. Gods he was so sweet.

When Ianto's eyes sprang open and fixed him with s soul searching stare Jack was falling.

Ianto cried out as he came, spraying cum between them as Jack grunted with the sudden constriction of Ianto's arse.

"Oh Gods" Jack panted, waiting for the orgasm to wane.

He began pounding as Ianto was boneless with bliss beneath him.

His own orgasm was wondrous and he barked with pleasure.

"Well, at least I can take you home for dinner and say I know you now" Ianto huffed.

"God, if I follow you home will you keep me?" Jack murmured as he kissed him, "Take me anywhere ya like."

As the two men exited the SUV they were met with a round of applause from the people on the car park.

Ianto blushed furiously as Jack bowed.


End file.
